Game On!
by Shinx the Seventeenth
Summary: When Sonic recieves a parcel containing a game console and a game featuring him, he will begin an amazing 'adventure' in the gaming universe. Add another bunch of characters and an insane OC, and you get a perfect picture of what's going on. Inspired by and given the green light by Mistercokehold8. NOW PLAYING: THE ON-HIATUS GAME
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO FANFICTION READERS I AM THE SH!NY SHINX! So, this is my first story in FanFiction, so please, when reviewing, don't flame me. This story, Game On! will be summarizing Sonic and co. playing through the ENTIRE StH series. This story was inspired by Mistercokehold8, who also gave me the permission to write this story. Therefore, I would like to thank him. Enough said, let's get to the story! But first: A disclaimer by none other than…. MYSELF!**

 **Disclaimer: Sonic, the other Sonic characters, the SEGA Genesis and the games played all belong to SEGA. All other consoles belong to their respective companies (Playstation 2/PS3/PSP=SONY, Wii/GameCube/Wii U/DS/3DS/Switch=Nintendo)**

 **The OC appearing in this story still belongs to me, though.**

Chapter 0- Prologue

"Sonic, why are you inviting of all of us here?" Miles 'Tails' Prower asked.

Beside him was Knuckles the Echidna, who had also been invited. Shadow the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog, Cream the Rabbit, Amy Rose, Blaze the Cat, Rouge the Bat and even Team Chaotix (whose detective business wasn't going so well) were there, having been invited by Sonic. They were all curious to why Sonic would do that (except Shadow, who was dragged over by Silver)

"Well…"

 _Flashback, 2 hours ago_

 _Sonic went to receive the mail._

" _Nothing much", he thought, "Just the usual fan mail and requests from the mayor." But on this typical day, there was a package._

 _Confused, Sonic picked it up. He opened it and inside it was something he'd never seen before. Inside was a black thing that looked like a DVD player. After further investigation, he found an inscription: SEGA Genesis._

" _Should be nothing much."_

 _But then, he noticed something else._

 _There was some sort of box there, and on the cover, was a younger version of himself._

 _He picked it up. There was a letter attached to it._

 _This was what it said:_

" _To ,_

 _We are from a different dimension, far away from Mobius. We have heard of all your adventures there, and felt interested in making video games about them. We have been doing this for almost 26 years now, and we thought: Why not get a review from the characters in the game? So, we have invented a teleporter that teleports these parcels to your planet. Now, we are watching you with our specially made satellite. If you don't follow our orders, well, we'll know about it. And we'll do something very bad. Also, we would like you to invite these following people:_

 _Miles 'Tails' Prower_

 _Knuckles The Echidna_

 _Amy Rose_

 _Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon and Charmy the Bee_

 _Shadow the Hedgehog_

 _Rouge the Bat_

 _Cream the Rabbit_

 _Silver the Hedgehog_

 _Blaze the Cat_

 _Remember, we are monitoring you. Now get going if you don't want brain trauma._

 _From, The Unnamed._

" _Well, what if I don't?" Sonic thought._

 _At that very second, a random hammer appeared out of nowhere and smashed Sonic's head. Because reasons._

"… and so that's why I invited you all here," Sonic finished.

"So basically, you invited us all here to play video games a random guy asked us to? What's the _USE_ (sorry, couldn't help myself) of that?" Silver asked.

"I'm not too sure what the use." Sonic replied while plugging in the Genesis.

"Well in that case, I'm leaving."

"Same here."

"It's no use!"

Suddenly, everyone except Sonic were smashed by hammers.

"…" Silence.

"See what I told you guys?"

Then, the doorbell rang.

"Hello, is anyone in there? I was asked to deliver this letter over here. Please come out, I have an appo-" Sonic opened the door.

The mailman dropped everything he was holding.

"Are you Sonic? _THE_ Sonic that saved the world? I can't believe it!" The mailman was a black hedgehog. His quills looked similar to Sonic's, with the only exception being the three strands of quills at the front, which stood straight. His eyes were a golden yellow. He wore a pair of black shoes with yellow shoelaces.

Suddenly, he fainted.

Sonic called out to his friends to bring him in.

 **Shiny (The OC)'s POV**

I was walking downtown as I usually did every day. I needed to have my daily appointment with a therapist to control my electric powers. But then, someone pulled me back, gave me a letter, told me deliver it, and left.

So I went to that address, and what do you know living there was Sonic the Hedgehog! Sonic as in the Sonic who saved Mobius so many times! And then my world faded to black. I could faintly hear him asking his friends to bring me in. When I came to, I was surrounded by people. Not just any people, but the rest of Mobius' heroes!

"Th-this isn't real…" I stuttered.

"Poor kid, he must have fainted from all that shock," the bat who I remember was called Rouge said.

"Look, he's awake!" the fox named Tails said.

Sonic came up to me and said, "Hey there, kid. What's your name?"

"M-my name's Shiny." I was still stuttering.

"Pleased to meet you, Shiny. Name's Sonic. Now why don't you get some rest?"

"Nah, it's okay, I'm good." I got out of the bed and stood up.

I gave the letter to Sonic. This is what was inside:

 _Mr. Sonic,_

 _I see that you have invited who I wanted you to invite. What you have received earlier was a copy of your first game, Sonic the Hedgehog. It was about your first adventure through South Island, when you discovered the 6 Chaos Emeralds and had your first fight with Eggman._

 _As for that kid called Shiny, keep him there. He may be a good guy to have around the house._

 _Now, start playing._

 _Anonymous_

"So, I guess that's an order. Alright Shiny, welcome to the club." Silver said.

The gang introduced themselves to me. I was shocked to discover that Shadow was already over 50 years old (technically), yet still looks like a 16-year old. Afterwards, it was my turn to introduce myself.

"So my name is Gordon Ramirez, but my friends and parents call me Shiny because of my eyes. I work at a local video game store, and I also make videos about games for MobiusTube. Now, I was born with these powers, they allow me to do some stuff… Sonic, is there anything that has run out of power?"

Sonic gave me a phone, and so I used my electricity to charge it up to full battery.

"Well, that's quite impressive!" Tails remarked.

"Thanks, Tails. However, my powers can go out of control sometimes, so I have to meet a therapist every day to have my electricity controlled." I said.

"Can we just start the game? I need to go back to protecting the Master Emerald soon." Knuckles was getting impatient. I shrugged.

"Well, let's do it then."

Sonic pressed the "ON" button.

 **AND SO, that's the first chapter, readers! I hope you enjoyed this prologue! If you have any suggestions on how to improvise the story and character personalities, please review!**

 **THE SH!NY SHINX**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS SHINX HERE! I hope the last chapter wasn't so bad…** **. Either ways, here's chapter 1, where Sonic and co. go to Green Hill Zone! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: CTRL C+CTRL V. I am pointless.**

 **Chapter 1-Green Hill Zone**

Sonic pressed the 'On' Button. Suddenly, Shiny begins to fidget around.

'I think there's a reason I had to stay…' saying that, he snapped his fingers, turning on the radio.

' _Hello, Mr. Sonic_ _ **.**_ _I see that the game is turned on. Forgive me that I forgot to tell you how to use the controller. The joystick on the left is the controller._ ( **a/n I know it was a d-pad, but just bear with it, ok?)** _The buttons A, B and C are used to jump. The 'Start' button is used to start the game and pause it whilst the 'Reset' button restarts the whole game.'_

' _For this game, you need to play the whole game in one sitting, as there's no save files.'_

'WHAT?! I HAVE AN EMERALD TO GUARD, HELLO?!' Knuckles growled.

' _Want a hammer_?' Knuckles shuts up instantly.

' _As I was saying, this game does not have any save files. There are only six zones in this game, so it won't take so long. Now, I've said enough. GET PLAYING OR GET HAMMERED!'_ And with that, they radio started producing static noises.

'Faker, stop dreaming! We all have things to do, so start the game, for Chaos' sake!' Shadow said.

And so, they inserted the cartridge and started the game.

On the title screen, they see a younger Sonic popping out and wagging his finger.

'OH CHAOS! SONIC IS SO CUTE WHEN HE WAS YOUNG!' Amy, as the fangirl she usually is, has clearly fallen in love all over again. Shrugging, Sonic pressed the 'Start' button. And into Green Hill Zone they go.

 _Act 1_

'For a 16-bit game, this looks breathtaking.' Blaze remarked.

'Mr. Sonic, were you this small when you first fought ?' Cream asked.

'Well, if I remember correctly, I was 10 at the time.' Everyone was surprised to hear that (except Shadow).

'So if I remember correctly, I'm supposed to collect these rings.' Sonic picked up some rings. And then…

'Hey! What gives?!' Sonic was hit by a Buzz-Bomber. Hitting a ring box, he then pressed the A button, and hit the Badnik.

'Sweet.'

As he continued, he noticed a box with sparkles on the front. He hit it, and was surrounded by those sparkles. He then hit a Crabmeat without having to jump.

'Invincibility! I never had that during that time!' Or did he?

Soon, he got to a tunnel, he went through it, and found himself in the infamous 'Ring Heaven'

'R-r-rings!' Sonic said. Everyone stared at him.

'What, did I say something wrong?'

And Sonic finished the stage, but then, he noticed a giant ring. He jumped into it.

When they finished the stage (they failed to realize what it was about)…

'Wow, that takes motion sickness to the extreme!' Shiny remarked. Tails and the others nodded in agreement.

 _Act 2_

As they entered the stage, they found another pathway they could take.

'I wonder what these do…' Sonic said, hitting the item box with shoes on them. Suddenly, the music was faster, and on-screen Sonic was clearly moving faster!

'Cool! Power Sneakers!' Sonic was happy to see that. But his happiness wasn't to last for long.

As he got on a floating platform, it fell, and Sonic got hit on a spike pit, losing his rings once…

And then, he was hit a second time, losing a life. Silence surrounded the room.

'WHAT THE FU-'

After reading a webpage about the game (who knows where they found it?), they found out it was a bug that causes instant death on spikes. Silence again.

And so, reaching the next giant, ring, and traversing through the level, they found something!

'The DAMN Chaos Emerald!' Shadow cried.

'So, my emeralds were hidden in random rings, with the most childish background ever.' Knuckles sneered.

They retrieved the emerald and also got a 'Continue'.

 _Act 3_

Reaching the end of the stage, they decided to make a run up from a slope and jumped.

' _WHAT?!_ AN INVINCIBILITY BOX? RIGHT BEFORE THE BOSS?' Silver screamed.

'A bit too overpowered, if you ask me.' Shiny said.

They reached the boss stage. Over there was none other than Eggman, with his wrecking ball. Sadly, the moment was ruined by the DAMN invincibility.

'If you ask me, that's NO GOOD!'

'IT'S NO USE!'

And then, the whole world tuned in to see three classic Sonic memes used simultaneously. Because reasons.

 **Next chapter is Marble Zone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2-Marble Zone**

Sonic passed the controller to Silver.

The next stage of the game seemed like an ancient ruin, with boiling lava under it.

'Do I really have to do this?'

 _Act 1_

Silver collected the first few rings on screen, then jumped skilfully past the lava. He hit a caterpillar-like Badnik, but lost his rings.

'What?! How could I lose rings when I hit the Badnik?!' Silver cried.

'Maybe you're supposed to hit it on the head.' Tails gave an answer. Silver tried it out and sure enough, the caterpillar disappeared instantly, granting them another 100 points. After a run of destroying Badniks, he stopped on a platform on the lava. Suddenly, it caught fire. Silver jumped off the platform, only to encounter 3 of the same platforms.

'GAH! THIS IS REALLY A PAIN!'Silver screamed.

Soon, they found themselves in a dungeon. Their way was blocked by a spiked bar. They found a button to activate it, but as soon as they got off it, the bar fell again.

'Maybe I should push that block onto the button…' Silver thought. He pushed it, and the path was clear yet again. This time, he went through it without being blocked.

'That's my Sonic! The one who's not just fast, but very smart too!' Amy remarked. Silver coughed suddenly.

Then, Silver hit the checkpoint, and skilfully made it past the dungeon. He went on to finish the level.

 _Act 2_

Heading to yet another dungeon, Silver found another block, next to a pit of lava this time.

'If I was the main character in this, maybe this would have been easier,' Blaze said.

Silver pushed the block into the lava. It floated. So, he jumped onto it and got to the other side. As he pushed a tile of blocks to access the next area, a gush of lava suddenly appeared.

'Typical logic.' Shadow grunted.

Rushing past the lava, Silver then passed the next lava pool via a block, and escaped the dungeon.

'Well, that's over with.' Rouge said. Little did they know…

'ANOTHER DUNGEON?!' Perhaps no one expected it, as they all screamed at the exact same time. Thankfully, this dungeon was much easier (thanks to a nearby invincibility box) and they cleared it, gaining another Chaos Emerald via another giant ring. This one in particular was yellow.

 _Act 3_

'Which path should I take…?' Silver mumbled.

'Just take a path, Silver. It'll lead up to the same place anyway.' Shiny replied. Sure enough, when he reached the next lava pool, Silver found the other pathway next to it.

'Wow Mr. Shiny, you know a lot about these games!' Cream appraised Shiny. Shiny just smiled at her.

Jumping above the lava pit, Silver found himself near death at the second spike bar. In a desperate attempt to survive, he moved right, only to find a secret passageway that led to an item box. This one had Sonic's face on it.

'There you go fans, my face in perfect 16-bit pixilation.' Sonic said sarcastically, breaking the fourth wall at the same time.

'Faker, there's no point breaking the fourth wall. You're just wasting your time.' Shadow growled.

'Ok, Shads, no need to be that serious…' Sonic just shrugged at the comment.

When Silver hit the item box, a cheery tune was played.

'Hey, did someone notice that?' Shiny pointed towards the bottom-left corner. Surely enough, there was a life added. Progressing through the secret passageway, Silver is nearly crushed by a bar. Thankfully, he dodged just in time. Soon, they escaped the dungeon and came face to face with none other than Dr. Eggman.

'Seriously? _Two_ platforms? They're making this too easy.' Tails groaned. And he was right, with Sonic easily escaping the flames shot by Eggman by switching platforms. He was soon defeated. And so, they hit the animal cage, and went to the next zone.

 **I made SO MUCH research to do these fanfics. I deserve credit for that, seriously. But still, the next chapter will be Spring Yard Zone! Please R &R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS SHINX HERE AND HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Chapter 3-Spring Yard Zone (played by Knuckles)

Spring Yard Zone. The urban zone with plenty of springs and platforms. It's quite frustrating though, as pointed out by Shadow.

'So they ask us to 'COPE', eh? Not a good thing to me.'

And sure enough, as he said it, Knuckles gets crushed by a block.

'HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO COPE WITH THAT?' Knuckles yelled.

The next time, Knuckles successfully passed the remaining obstacles and hit the checkpoint. After that, it was literally smooth sailing. Well, not exactly literally… but still smooth. They also entered the third special stage, getting the pink Chaos Emerald.

'Well, that's the third, next up is the…' Sonic started.

'DAMN fourth Chaos Emerald' Shadow chuckled at this.

 _Act 2_

Like last time, Knuckles took the lower path.

'Aw, come on Knux, no need to always pick the same path…' Sonic groaned. He would regret it soon after. Knuckles jumped over a red spring by accident, but found himself in a secret passageway. And like all secret passageways…

'YES! Another 1-Up!' Knuckles whooped in delight as he hit the box. Getting out of there was a hard task, though, as he kept getting rebounded by the bumpers. On the bright side, he did obtain an item box containing a bubble of some sort. Reaching the checkpoint, he ended up hitting a spiked ball. Instead of losing this rings, however, the bubble disappeared, while Sonic bounced back and gained temporary invincibility.

'So that's a shield…' Blaze said.

'It doesn't even look like a shield,' Rouge said.

After that, Knuckles finished the level, taking the lower path yet again.

 _Act 3_

This time, Knuckles surprised everyone by taking the higher route. Sadly, it didn't last long, as a yellow spring pushed him off course.

'Well, it was good while it lasted,' Espio said.

'COME ON GUYS! BE POSITIVE! AT LEAST WE DIDN'T DIE!' Charmy tried cheering everyone up in his obnoxious voice. But of course, everything said is a curse, and Knuckles was crushed yet again.

Everyone glared at Charmy. 'What? I was just trying to help.' Charmy said, albeit more nervously.

During the next run, Knuckles successfully reached the checkpoint. Next, falling from a huge slope, he picked up an invincibility box and a pair of power sneakers. Activating a switch to move a block, Knuckles somehow managed to get a 1-Up, granting him another life. Hitting the last checkpoint, he entered the boss area. This time, Egghead had a weird spike at the bottom of the EggMobile. As it turns out, you had to distract him so that he'll come down and destroy a tile, allowing you to hit him. It was yet again another easy boss battle for the group, as they went to the next zone.

 **A/N Thanks to the people who Favourited/Followed this story! It gives me the support to continue writing good chapters! Eitherways, every one's least favourite Zone is next on GAME ON!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS SHINX HERE WITH A NEW CHAPTER OF Game On!**

Chapter 4-Labyrinth Zone (Played by Shadow)

'Why do I have to play a game featuring Faker' Shadow sulked.

'Just do it, Shads, we've not much time left.' Sonic said.

This zone in particular has water, and full of jewels. The gang had to stop Rouge hitting the TV at the sight of them. The Burrowbots had caused havoc, but thankfully not so much. And so, into the deep waters they went, and under Sonic's guidance ('The air bubbles helps you refresh air!' he constantly says), they passed the first water area. Shadow was surprisingly good at this, finding the shortcut at the second area, skipping the more difficult area of the game. Traversing through the water via a moving block, he reached the alternate path. With nothing more than a few Badniks here and there, and a few switches, all that could possibly happen is drowning, which nearly happened as Shadow got out of the water when the drowning timer reached 1. Reaching the next special stage, Shadow successfully gained the…

'DAMN FOURTH CHAOS EMERALD!' Shadow yelled when he obtained the emerald. Suddenly, a pile of DAMN fourth Chaos Emeralds fell through the roof, crushing everyone. Because why not.

R.I.P. Sonic and Co. (1991-2017), they couldn't even finish the first game…

…

…

…

…

I WAS JUST KIDDING GUYS! WOULD YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD DO THAT?

 _Act 2_

Sliding down a waterslide, Shadow is catapulted by a red spring, sending him straight into action. Picking up the ring boxes to collect more rings, Shadow avoided all the chains and was send out of the water by a red spring. The path however, was blocked by a block, which by then everyone knew had to be removed by activating a button. There was no button to be found, though. Releasing his frustration, Shadow started breaking the rings boxes nearby. When he hit the third box though…

'Hey! Is that the button?' Shiny cried. Everyone groaned as Shadow hit the switch. Cue random tables being flipped around them.

Passing the checkpoint, Shadow entered the next area, which led to a long corridor that leads up to a conveyor that carried Shadow out of the water.

'That's it? This level is pathetic.' Shadow said. But then, he made an extremely fatal mistake.

He pushed the joystick down as he finished the level.

As Shadow rolled pass the 'Clear' sign, the camera suddenly panned down, and everything was a blur.

'Um… what happened?' Knuckles asked, confused at what just happened.

'Based on what I know about games, Shadow activated a glitch that caused the game to crash. Which means, we have to restart the whole game.' Shiny sighed.

Silver's eye twitched. 'Which means…'

'…We have to endure the spike bug…' Sonic said.

'… Go through the dungeons…' Blaze moaned.

'… 'COPE' with all the bumpers…' Knuckles growled.

'… regain all the Chaos Emeralds…' Espio muttered

'… And go through the underwater stages all over again.' Blaze groaned.

Everyone glared at Shadow.

'THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!' Cue chaos throughout the room.

The next day, everyone had punished Shadow into playing the whole game, redoing their progress. They had prepared weapons, in case Shadow started to rebel. In the end, Shadow managed to get not four, but five Chaos Emeralds. He also made it through the game without losing a life, but gaining 2 extra lives.

 _Act 3_

Entering Act 3, they faced a never-ending waterslide. Shadow tried to jump off, but to no avail. A minute later, he finally made it out of the loop but activating a button that led to the next area. Standing in the middle of the spears, Shadow was waiting for the spears to be lowered, but suddenly, the block he was standing on started to sink. This led to a massive shortcut, albeit at a great difficulty.

'How is that DAMN button so hard to reach?!' Amy screamed. In the end, Shadow drowned twice before finally hitting (in his words) that DAMN button. Hitting the next checkpoint, the water suddenly started to rise, and Shadow had to float on a block, and jumped away before he got crushed. Climbing his way up the seemingly endless stairs, Shadow found Eggman. At the sight of the 16-bit Sonic, though, Eggman fleed, escaping the waters, leaving Shadow alone to escape.

'…' Shadow was absolutely speechless.

'WHAT A COWARD!' Rouge cried.

(a while later)

After what seemed like forever (but it was actually 2 lives lost), Shadow jumped past the last spear pillar and escaped the water pit. He then freed the animals and everyone moved on to the next level.

 **A/N: *phew* that took forever to write! But I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Star Light Zone is next on GAME ON!**


	6. Chapter 5- Star Light Zone

**HEY GUYS SHINX HERE** and here's a new chapter of Game On!

Chapter 5- Star Light Zone (played by Shiny)

 ***BEHIND THE SCENES***

'You guys are really gonna let me play?' Shiny asked.

'You're one of us now, Shiny, of course you can!' Tails replied.

'Really? Thanks, guys!' Shiny was glad to have such good friends.

 **Act 1**

Star Light Zone. A beautiful city envelopes the entrance of Eggman's base. This particular entrance was a peaceful highway (Speed Highway, anyone?) suspended in the urban skies, where the lights are powered by the very energy the stars produce. Hence the name Star Light Zone. At the start of the act, Shiny noticed something peculiar on the wall. And so, he destroyed it, and found 3 ring boxes and an invincibility box! The red springs behind them catapulted him back up. Then, going down the stairs, he found a 1-Up box under the stairs, so he went a bit further until it reset, and successfully earned the 1-Up. Then, going up a remote high route, Shiny grabbed his second invincibility box and headed down the middle route without taking a single hit from the flamethrowers.

'Now that's the trait of a really good gamer!' Amy gasped. She never expected Shiny to be _this_ good at gaming.

Going towards the higher path of the route, Shiny astonished everyone by hitting his _third_ invincibility box. Without losing the invincibility for a _second_

'HOW? HOW?' Silver shrieked like a girl (as he usually does XD).

'THIS IS HOW WE PROS PLAY!' Shiny whooped.

Finishing his invincibility feats (there was no other invincibility box), Shiny finished the level with an astonishing time: 47 seconds.

'Wow! That's faster than any one of us!' Sonic cried.

What's more is that Shiny gained 52 rings, meaning that they get access to the next giant ring.

After a nail-biting drilling through the gems protecting the Chaos Emerald, Shiny successfully won it: the Red Chaos Emerald. What showed up on the screen next surprised them all.

'Sonic got them all,' the screen displayed.

'Uh Sonic? Could you explain this?' Blaze asked.

'If I remember correctly, these events took place at South Island, my home. The seventh emerald was at West Side Island, since both myself and Eggman hadn't discovered it then.' Sonic answered. A lot of questions were solved in one answer.

 _Act 2_

Hitting the red spring at the beginning of the level, Shiny suddenly… died.

'Wait, what just happened?' Rouge said.

'…I think I might have hit the top of the level,' Shiny replied, scratching his neck.

On the second attempt, Shiny jumped into the middle route, and avoiding all the falling platforms which would have taken him off to the higher route, Shiny jumped past them and the spring, coincidentally coming across another 1-Up. Missing the see-saws, Shiny somehow managed to pull himself back up, into the end of the act.

 _Act 3_

Going down a huge slope, Shiny flew towards the highest see-saw using the others to bring him up there. Speeding down the loops, he passed by the walking bombs.

'YEE-HAH!' Shiny shouted, clearly enjoying the thrills of this game.

At the boss area, Shiny found a few see-saws. The spike balls weren't attached to them though. In came Robotnik, who started dropping _explosive_ spike balls onto the see-saws. Realizing this is his chance, Shiny jumped onto the see-saws, catapulting the bombs towards Eggman. He did this eight times, and the Egg Mobile exploded yet again. After freeing the animals, they face their hardest challenge yet….

 **CHAPTER 6 WILL BE OUT TOMORROW!**


	7. Chapter 6- Scrap Brain Zone

**HEY GUYS SHINX HERE! This is the final chapter of the first part. Tomorrow (if I can upload a new chapter), the next game will be Sonic 1's Master System/Game Gear edition! Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

(Tails plays Scrap Brain Zone, Sonic plays the Final Zone)

 _Act 1_

This is it.

The final level of the game.

We have reached Eggman's base.

Tails reached the entrance of the stage. As he jumped over a red platform, the platform suddenly dropped.

'WOAH! That was a close call!' Tails yelped.

But that wasn't the end of it. There were flames, Caterkillers, and Tails avoided them, landing on a button. This caused the machine to change direction. And so, Tails went to the bottom route. That was the beginning of the nightmare. Firstly, the crushers nearly crushed Tails multiple times. Then, flamethrowers thrust menacing shots at Tails, with sharp gears moving at the bottom, pointing out at the floor. While waiting for the platforms, Tails was forced to rush when the walking bombs were ignited. More crushers and flamethrowers awaited him. Then there was a combination of lightning _and_ flamethrowers. Finally, Tails' misery was completed with a chain of moving platforms over a bottomless pit. _That spins round and round at the end of it._ Miraculously, Tails beat the level **without losing a single life.**

'…' Shiny was left speechless.

 _Act 2_

The act started with Tails spinning round a moving gear, then jumping onto platforms, activating a bridge that takes him towards the higher routes. The next part was completely impossible. First the lightning and the fire, then the swinging spikes on the conveyors, then the crushers on the conveyors. Then, he fell off the disappearing platforms, and finds an extra life. Then, the chainsaws on conveyors, ANYTHING YOU CAN EXPECT FROM CONVEYORS BLABLABLABLABLA (I'm just going insane at this point). And deciding to climb the levels, and at the top? Well, an extra life and 40 RINGS. Going more towards the left, **THERE WERE MORE CONVEYORS.** But it was all worth it, because Tails successfully scored an alternative shortcut, which led directly to the end of the stage. And who else would be at the end of the stage? None other than Dr. Eggman. The very first Sonic cutscene showed Robotnik activating a button, which drops him into none other than Scrap Brain Zone Act 3. But…

'Is that Labyrinth Zone?' Tails quivered. Silver nodded. Suddenly, everyone screamed, then fainted.

 _Act 3_

'FALL THROUGH! FALL THROUGH!' And so Tails did what Sonic asked him to do. Tails had a panic rush, causing him to faint again. Therefore, Sonic had to play the rest of the game. Sonic effortlessly beats the stage, heading up the stairs, and finds an area full of red springs which leads him to the FINAL ZONE.

 _ **THE FINAL ZONE**_

The final chamber of the game seemed normal, except for one thing…

'Why is there no rings?' Rouge asked.

Suddenly, Eggman came onto the screen, controlling a crusher.

"OMG THIS IS THE HARDEST BOSS IN THE GAME YOU HAVE NO IDEA" The random person saying that was shot to death by Shadow.

So, with a tough level in preparation, the battle has begun. Sonic hit Eggman for the first time. Then, lightning struck. Sonic couldn't avoid it and died. Then succumbing twice to the crushers, it was sadly GAME OVER. But…

'Hey! We actually get a continue!' Knuckles said.

Pressing 'Start', they all knew this was their last chance…

(A while later)

Losing two lives, Sonic had hit Eggman 7 times. He just needed one more hit, but Eggman got smarter, getting onto the right crusher. But then, he appeared. It was now or never. At the 9th minute, 58th second…

Sonic hit it once, then again, causing him to need another 255 hits to kill Eggman. But it was too late, as Sonic died. Everyone ragequits, and dhfjsngkfmjghgnhbrgergtfeugtrntgungnvhhgdhfgfnhbrtnwmnrmneenhergtbbisuckhsdkbnrhsbnvmnwowwtfdsnfgvanhchngrvnrinsanityndsfhgsvbgvr….

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

JUST KIDDING! They took the last hit, and Eggman's machine exploded into nothing. As Eggman tries to escape, Sonic took one last hit, and Eggman was at last, defeated.

In the end, Sonic is back at Green Hill Zone, with the animals running alongside him, and the flowers blooming everywhere. Then, Sonic comes to a stop. The Chaos Emeralds start flying out and disappears, leaving behind… MORE FLOWERS! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!

'…well that was anti-climatic,' Shadow said.

'So I guess it's over now.' Silver sighed. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. There was yet another parcel. This one had another Sonic game inside, and a whole new console. 'Master System' it inscribes. There was also a note there saying: _The next game. We will be watching you tomorrow._

'Well, who's ready for more gaming?' Sonic asked. Everyone nodded in acceptance.

'Well then, IT'S GAME ON!'

 **And that's it! The first game of the series is completed! Be sure to check out the next chapter! And please R &R &R &R &R &R &R! **

**The Sh!ny Shinx**


	8. Chapter 8 - NOT A CHAPTER

Chapter THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER: Regarding the future of Game On! and my plans for 2018

 **HEY GUYS SHINX HERE** now you may be wondering... where was I? I have an answer:

As you all know, as of 13 October 2017, Malaysia has banned the site full of stories made by God (multiple gods, as a matter of fact...). You will know the rest. 'Nuff said. Ironically, it took me a full 3 months to find this out... and fix the problem.

Now, as people might notice, the 1st two chapters for Sonic 1's Game Gear version have been deleted. The reason? Let Shiny tell y'all..

Shiny: I hereby announce in the name of Sh!ny Shinx, the Game On! series will now fully focus on doing the main games (a few important spin-offs will be included)! Don't forget to check out this story more regularly! *dashes off*

And so, the story doesn't end there! Now, we will include the game being played in the summary for future convenience. For now, it'll be Sonic the Hedgehog 2!

And so, with my FanFiction career back on track (technically), here are my plans (a.k.a. stories) for the year of 2018, with short summaries as backup!

1\. Chronicles of the Future (Sonic the Hedgehog)

Shiny is a normal hedgehog who is the hidden gem among freshmen in Green Hill High. All he desires is a normal life with his friends accompanying him. But when he discovers newfound powers, along with the rise of a new evil, he finds himself in the middle of a war, an alliance and maybe even more...

2\. A Point to Prove (Pokémon)

They were given up, ditched, abondoned, let go, ruthlessly treated. They were the nobodies among the universe. There are two choices, either to disappear into the shadows... or deem themselves worthy.

With that being said, I wil end this off in a high note-

Rei the Shinx: Hold on! We haven't done any content about the story itself yet! People may delete this chapter due to this!

Oh yeah... well I do have something to showcase... Take this as foreshadowing for the remainder of the series... and maybe even Chronicles of the Future too...

(After Chapter 6)

'Hey Silver, could I talk to you for a sec?' Shiny asked.

'Sure, is there anything that I could help with?'

'Well you see... I have a friend that is a REALLY big fan of you, and he wants to meet you in person. So, is it ok if I bring him here tomorrow?'

'It's perfectly okay! What more could I do for a friend? Um, could you tell me his name?'

'Sure, his name is Caldrom Sears...'

 **AND WHAM! There will be a new character introduced the next chapter! Be noted that I don't exactly own Caldrom, but I DO have partial rights to include him in my stories. And with that being said, I wish you all another good day!**

 **The SH!NY Shinx**


End file.
